Hasta el Final
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: Y hasta que lo vio ahi, con la vida escapandose de su cuerpo, Kiba se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Shiba 7u7. AU Zombies. Este fic participa en el reto "No homo, bro" del foro "Secreto en el Valle del Fin"


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí planteados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo su adaptación a este pequeño relato._

 **Advertencias:** _Este fic contiene la historia de una relación homosexual además de la muerte de un personaje. Historia desarrollada en AU (Universo Alterno)._ _ **Este Fic participa en el "Reto: No homo, bro" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**_

* * *

 **Hasta el final**

 **I**

* * *

Los gruñidos se hacían más fuertes, era seguro que se habían dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí, nos podían oler.

Incluso aunque estábamos completamente ocultos, sabía que no sería fácil salir de esta. Los caminantes nos rodeaban, nos dejaban sin salida.

Vi a Kiba hacerme señas desde el otro lado de la calle, por debajo del auto en el que estaba metido. Asentí, a la de tres empezaríamos a correr desesperados hacia el interior de la casa en ruinas que al parecer estaba vacía y a la cual nos dirigíamos en principio.

Esperamos.

Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida. Entonces Kiba soltó la señal. Salí de debajo de la camioneta en la que estaba oculto mientras que Kiba salía igualmente de debajo del auto en el que se ocultaba.

Los ojos de los muertos se posaron sobre nosotros y los gruñidos que hacian se incrementaron, eran como gritos de guerra.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis pies, sin mirar atrás. La silueta de Kiba enfrente de mi era lo único que seguía. Mis puños se movían por si solos golpeando a los caminantes para que se quitaran de mi camino y así poder seguir avanzando. No tenía tiempo de dispararles a todos en la cabeza, además de que mis municiones estaban contadas.

Kiba hacia lo mismo, se movía en línea recta golpeando con el bate de béisbol que traía en la mano a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Luego de avanzar un buen tramo alcanzamos a entrar sanos y salvos dentro de la casa. Ahí encontramos a dos caminantes que elimine rápidamente con mi arma de fuego.

— ¡Joder! Hay que tener más cuidado de donde nos metemos —murmuro Kiba sin aliento, se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón debido a que estas estaban llenas de sangre, de los caminantes que había golpeado, y de suciedad del suelo. Igualmente yo estaba hecho un asco, pero en un apocalipsis como este realmente no creo que la apariencia importe mucho.

—No intentes huir la próxima vez, debemos comprobar primero que el lugar al que vamos sea seguro, no podemos andar por ahí simplemente pidiéndole a la suerte que no haya caminantes por nuestro camino. Sé un poco más consciente Kiba.

Y sí, todo este problema había empezado por eso. Ya habíamos visto la casa y pensamos que sería bueno investigar en ella y ver si podíamos encontrar cosas que nos sirvieran de algo pues nuestras provisiones estaba agotando y no habíamos encontrado ningún lugar donde hubiera sobrevivientes que nos ayudaran.

El plan era una perfección. Tomaríamos las cosas y regresaríamos a nuestro auto.

Sin embargo, Kiba había empezado a correr directo hacia la casa sin darse cuenta de la horda de caminantes que cruzaba frente a esta en ese momento. Tuvimos que ocultarnos bajos los autos para no ser vistos.

—Tú eres demasiado lento Shino. Además, se cuidarme solo, no sé porque te pones tan histérico.

—Porque me importas, me interesa tu bienestar.

Lo oí chasquear la lengua.

—Ya vas a empezar con tus homosexualidades. No es momento para eso Shino —contesto con desagrado.

—No son homosexualidades, sabes que por eso te protejo, porque te quiero. No me gustaría que te pasara algo, no podría continuar sin ti.

Kiba alzo una ceja. Tal vez un poco sorprendido debido a que yo no era alguien que hablara demasiado y mucho menos que dijera cosas como esas. Suspire.

—Mejor olvídalo —me quite las gafas de los ojos—. Vayamos a ver que encontramos.

Revisamos la casa de arriba a abajo. Encontramos ropa en buen estado, latas de comida, gasolina y municiones. Las cosas de aquel lugar aún funcionaban, como la electricidad y el agua. Tal parece que los que estaban allí dentro aún tenían esperanzas de sobrevivir. Ambos decidimos darnos un baño y pasar la noche en aquel lugar. Ya mañana, cuando la horda se haya dispersado, podríamos marcharnos.

Esa noche dormimos en la misma cama, aunque separados por las cobijas.

Él era mi luz en este mundo sin vida. Y lo protegería, incluso con mi vida.

(…)

— ¿Podrías repetir el plan?

Vire los ojos. Kiba a veces solía ser un poco despistado. Lo mire fijamente; sus ojos negros escaneaban mi rostro de igual manera.

—Si salimos por el patio trasero encontraremos otra calle. Revise y no hay demasiados caminantes, si corremos podemos llegar hasta el otro lado del vecindario. Ahí tomaremos el callejón que da hacia la carretera justo donde dejamos el auto. Una vez que saltemos la malla metálica que está ahí los caminantes ya no podrán seguirnos y podremos escapar. Todo está bien calculado, solo no lo eches a perder.

Kiba asintió con seguridad. Ambos tomamos lo que habíamos podido encontrar y salimos con sigilo de la casa. El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto y el cielo estaba despejado. Desde esta perspectiva parecía un día normal, todo en calma y tranquilidad. Sin embargo sabíamos que no era así. El mundo estaba lleno de muerte y destrucción, todo lo que conocíamos estaba acabado.

Sin embargo para mí no todo estaba perdido, el aún seguía con vida.

Desde que éramos niños, Kiba siempre había sido mi amigo. Fuimos juntos a la escuela desde preescolar y yo había estado enamorado del desde entonces. Me gustaba su forma de ser, como se desenvolvía en la sociedad. Él era lo opuesto a mí totalmente.

Justo un día antes de que toda esta locura empezara me había decidido contarle a Kiba todo lo que sentía por él. Estaba listo para un rechazo inminente pero también para estrecharlo en mis brazos si aceptaba.

Lo que ocurrió fue lo primero. Kiba se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que él no era gay, mas sin embargo era mi amigo y eso jamás cambiario.

Al principio me sentí triste, luego feliz por no haber perdido la amistad de mi amigo.

Sin embargo al día siguiente todo era caos. La muerte estaba arrasando con toda la humanidad.

Kiba y yo logramos escapar y sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta hasta ahora. No había sido fácil pero el verlo sonreír todos los días era mi motor para continuar.

Caminamos a través del patio trasero, Kiba se quedó mirando durante unos segundos la casa de perro que estaba allí, negó levemente y al fin salimos de la casa.

— ¿Crees que Akamaru haya sufrido mucho? —pregunto con lentitud.

Akamaru era el perro de Kiba, un pirineo de montaña de color blanco. Ambos eran inseparables; sin embargo el día de la catástrofe, en su intento por defender a Kiba, fue atrapado por dos caminantes que lo devoraron sin pensar en más.

—No lo creo, él se fue tranquilo —dije palmeando la espalda de mi amigo.

Claro que no era verdad ¿quien no sufriria si te estan comiendo vivo?

Avanzamos por la calle y nos topamos con solamente dos caminantes que estaban por ahí, perdidos sin encontrar el rumbo. Luego de deshacernos de ellos llegamos hasta el callejón que debíamos cruzar. La malla estaba desgastada, rota y en mal estado pero debíamos subirla si queríamos pasar al otro lado.

—Hazlo tu primero —indique. Puse mis manos en forma de escalera para que Kiba pudiera subir primero. Así lo hizo, subió con cuidado y en unos segundos ya estaba del otro lado de la malla. Con cuidado le lance las provisiones para así poder subir sin ningún impedimento. Ahora era mi turno.

Puse mi pie sobre un alambre suelto y comencé a trepar. Cuando estaba por llegar arriba una fuerte sacudida en la malla me detuvo. Me aferre a esta con fuerza tratando de no caerme.

— ¡Vamos chico rudo! ¡Sube la cerca del terror!

Kiba definitivamente era un imbécil.

— ¡Basta idiota! ¡Vas a tirarme! —chille desesperado. Estábamos huyendo, no era momento para sus jueguitos estúpidos.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas Shino! ¡Cruza si eres tan valiente!

Intente seguirle el juego, definitivamente nada haría que se detuviera. Seguí trepando lo mejor que pude, sin embargo mi pie se atoro en la malla y resbale cayendo hacia atrás. Solté un alarido de dolor. Definitivamente tenía un esguince en el tobillo ahora.

— ¡Shino! No era mi intención, de verdad. Lo siento mucho. —se disculpaba Kiba. Me levante del suelo y lo mire con molestia. Aunque realmente no podía enojarme con él.

—Solo cállate y ayúdame a subir. —dije con lentitud. Sentía que el aire se me iba y mi pie ardía. Kiba trepo de nuevo la cerca y me tendí la mano para ayudarme a subir. Como pude comencé a trepar lentamente. Definitivamente nos llevaría mucho tiempo el salir de allí conmigo lastimado.

—Tranquilo, ya verás que podrás trepar y saldremos de… —Kiba se calló. Abrió los ojos asustado mientras miraba hacia atrás. Por inercia gire mi cabeza y los vi. Eran tres, tal vez habían sido atraídos por el ruido de la malla al moverse y nuestros gritos.

Entre en pánico.

—Rápido Kiba, vámonos. —grite e ignorando el agudo dolor en mi pierna intente seguir subiendo la cerca. Tal vez por la adrenalina que sentía el dolor se aminoraba.

Los caminantes no tardaron en llegar hasta nosotros así que empuje a Kiba haciéndolo que saltara y quedara del otro lado de la cerca mientras yo estaba aún arriba. Trataba de subir pero no lo lograba saltar hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Vamos! —grito Kiba desesperado. Tome una bocanada de aire y me dispuse a saltar, sin embargo uno de ellos me había tomado del pie y me estaba jalando hacia él. Intentaba zafarme pero me dolía demasiado y lo que sentí después me hizo estremecerme. El grito de Kiba se pudo oír a kilómetros mientras tomaba nuestra arma y les disparaba a los caminantes sin importarle nada. Me deje caer hacia el lado de Kiba quien me tomo en brazos, cargo como pudo las provisiones y sin importarle si las tiraba casi corrió conmigo hasta el auto. Lo abrió y nos metimos dentro. La herida punzaba y mi vista se hacía borrosa.

Kiba conducio por varios minutos los cueles pasaron en total silencio. Simplemente nuestras respiraciones y sus casi inaudibles sollozos eran los que rompian un poco esa tranquilidad.

Una punzada de dolor me recorrio y gemi alarmando a Kiba. Detuvo el auto a un lado del camino luego de asegurarse que no hubiera amenazas a nuestros alrededor y me miro forzando una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo Shino, estaremos bien. Iremos a lavarte esa herida y luego…

Tome su mano con fuerza haciendo que se callara. Le sonreí con amargura y baje del auto cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Kiba estaba paralizado aun, me apoye en la ventanilla del auto y hable.

—Tienes que irte ahora. Sabes cómo llegar al refugio —trague saliva y me di la media vuelta comenzando a alejarme.

— ¡No! —grito desesperado y se bajó del auto para seguirme—. No te dejare que te vayas. Solo es una herida pequeña, no te pongas de nena. Vamos, sube al auto de nuevo —me pidio poniendose frente a mi y deteniendome por los hombros.

Suspire y levante mi mirada hacia sus ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de tristeza. Él sabía que ya no podía hacerse nada al igual que yo lo sabía.

—No queda mucho tiempo, debes irte. No quiero hacerte daño después —me deje caer al suelo debido a que mis extremidades ardían y ya no podían sostenerme. Kiba se arrodillo junto a mí. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Mire mi pie con temor. Ahí, justo en el tobillo estaba una horrible marca redonda llena de sangre, los dientes estaban perfectamente delineados en mi piel.

Me habían mordido.

—No me iré, no te dejare solo. Es mi culpa toda, yo no debí hacer eso. Tú estarías bien, fue culpa mía. Shino, no quiero… ¡no me dejes solo!

Sentía que mi corazón se quebraba. El verlo llorar así me partía el alma. Extendí uno de mis brazos y abrace como pude al castaño acercándolo a mí. Este se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

—Tienes que irte. No me queda mucho tiempo —me separe de él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con mis dedos—. Siempre estaré a tu lado, yo voy a cuidarte siempre.

Kiba negó.

—No. No quiero que me dejes solo.

—Ya te dije que no te dejare solo. Ya no llores más, no me gusta verte triste. Solo recuerda que te amo —sonreí. Kiba volvió a sollozar y se abrazó nuevamente de mí. Subió su rostro hasta el mío y sin decir nada junto sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso tranquilo pero fuerte a la vez, cargado de tristeza y una pizca de sal debido a las lágrimas que caían aun por las mejillas de él.

Una vez que nos separamos mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas. Estábamos en completo silencio. Sentía como el aire me faltaba y la vida se escapa de mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te amo Shino. No quería darme cuenta, me daba miedo todo. Pero ahora que voy a perderte sé que fue una estupidez no haberme dado cuenta antes —susurro sobre mis labios— No quiero que te vayas pero es inevitable. Aun así, no dejare que te conviertas en uno de ellos.

Movió su mano hasta su bolsillo sacando la única arma que teníamos. La movió hasta mi cabeza y en ese instante supe que ese era el adiós.

—Te amo Kiba, siempre lo hare.

—Yo también te amare siempre Shino.

Y sonrió, en ese momento supe que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Sonreí igualmente.

El solo jalo del gatillo.

* * *

 **Fic compuesto por 2254 palabras**

* * *

 _Lo siento, pero ya quería escribir algo de zombies. Lamento que estuvo muy floja la historia._

 _Déjenme saber si les gusto con un review por favor, no solo le den al corazoncito. Porque como una vez alguien aquí en FF lo dijo:_ _ **"Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como agarrar teta y salir corriendo"**_

 _¡Gracias de antemano por su interés!_


End file.
